Twisted Metal: Black
'''Twisted Metal: Black '''is a vehicle combat video game developed by Incognito Entertainment for the PlayStation 2 game console. It is the fifth installment to the Twisted Metal series and was released June 18, 2001. An online-enabled multiplayer-only variant, Twisted Metal: Black Online was released later as a free send away. Both Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Black Online were reissued as part of Sony's Greatest Hits program. Twisted Metal: Black is now available to download from PlayStation Store for $9.99. This is a direct re-port of the original PS2 version. If you purchased the Limited Edition of Twisted Metal (2012), you obtained a code for a free download of the game. Story Twisted Metal: Black is set in a fictional town named Midtown. All the stories focus on the perspective of each of the characters. Most of the characters in the games are being held in Blackfield Asylum, a mental institution. They then meet a man named Calypso, whom people believe to have ability to grant anyone's wishes. However, the characters will have to win Calypso's Twisted Metal tournament to make their wishes. Twisted Metal: Black is set in a universe far from the world in previous installments, being more graphic, violent, and dark. Most drivers are also now asylum patients released by Calypso in unknown means. Contestants Twisted Metal: Black has a diverse cast made up from both new and returning vehicles, some of which have changed drastically from their previous appearances. There are a total of 17 vehicles in the game: 10 are available from the start, 5 are unlockable, and 2 are unplayable. Returning Contestants *Outlaw: Return to the past to undo a horrible mistake that haunts his life. *Mr. Grimm: Exact revenge on the man who turned him into a monster. *Roadkill: Overcome amnesia and remember who he is. *Spectre: End her path of loneliness and find "true love". *Darkside: Escape the mask. *Shadow: Return the favor to the high school bullies that shattered her life *Sweet Tooth: Seeks the antidote to the curse that torments him. New Contestants *Junkyard Dog: Get payback on the man who took everything from him. *Brimstone: Purge himself of the demon dwelling from within him. *Crazy 8: Get revenge on the man who ruined his face. Boss/Unlockable Contestants *Yellow Jacket (Unlocked at Level 1: Junkyard) Seeks Calypso's promise to "make everything all better". *Axel (Unlocked at Level 2: Freeway) Return the favor on the man who murdered his beloved wife. *Warthog (Unlocked at: Level 2: Suburbs) Remove his compassion for human life in order to become the best serial killer. *Manslaughter (Unlocked at Level 5: Prison Passage) Possibly to assassinate Calypso *Minion (Sub-boss, unlocked after finishing the game with all other characters) Previous winner of Twisted Metal; no known wish. *Tanker (Mini-boss, unplayable) No wish; Enforcer of Warhawk. *Warhawk (Final boss, unplayable) No wish; Attempts to stop final TM contestant. Game Modes Single Player *Story *Challenge *Endurance Multi-Player *2-4 Player Death Match *2 Player Co-Op *2 Player Last Man Standing *Twisted Metal: Black Online Single Player Battlegrounds When playing the story mode in Twisted Metal: Black, you will not play at all the battlegrounds. Instead, you make a choice between the Suburbs and Freeway as Stage 2, Downtown or Highway Loop as Stage 3, and Snowy Roads or Drive-in Movie as Stage 6. All other stages are set: Junkyard, Minion's Stadium, Prison Passage, Skyscrapers, and Warhawk's Rooftop as Stages 1, 4, 5, 7, and 8, respectively. An all-new element special in Black is Calypso's helicopter fleet. They will drop at times, dragging weapons and health. Environmental attacks are available at most levels, being much more effective than previous renditions. * Junkyard * Suburbs * Freeway (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Highway Loop * Downtown * Minion's Stadium (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Prison Passage (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Snowy Roads * Drive-In Movie * Skyscrapers (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Warhawk's Rooftop (unlockable for multiplayer mode) Multiplayer Battlegrounds In addition to all the single player battlegrounds being available for multiplayer use, there are several designed specifically for multiplayer deathmatch mode. *Asylum Halls *Dogpound *Elevators (unlockable) *Power Plant (unlockable) *Sewers (unlockable) *Prison Ship (unlockable) *Mini Downtown *Mini Suburbs (unlockable) As their name imply, Mini Downtown and Mini Suburbs are just smaller versions of the original stages, making them more suitable for 2-player combat. The Skyscrapers level is smaller in multiplayer mode due to the absence of the cathedral and the round-shaped building. Trivia *Twisted Metal: Black is the first game in the series to get an M rating from ESRB, particularly due to the graphic depiction of violence in the game. Twisted Metal (2012) would become the second game to have the M rating. *The PAL version of the game greatly suffered cuts which included the removal of all the cutscenes (except a heavily cut middle cutscene of the selected vehicle entering and leaving Minion's Stadium and a shot of the vehicle driving down a street in the ending cutscene). Other cuts included the removal of the Boeing 747, the loading screen text pieces and in game info of the drivers. However, these short clips of the cutscenes were shown in the credits, as well as a gameplay clip showing the 747 being shot down. Also, flaming drivers do not run screaming from the wreckage after you make a kill, though such feature returned in Twisted Metal (2012). For a full list of changes follow this link. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Webisodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal: Black, beginning with No-Face, followed by Billy Ray Stillwell, Dollface, Bloody Mary, and Mr. Grimm, as well as the series' iconic character Needles Kane. *It is revealed after you unlock Minion that the events of Twisted Metal: Black take place within the mind of Sweet Tooth. *At the beginning before the main menu, the song played is called "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones. *Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene flashback takes place in 1971, during the Vietnam War, and in his ending, he states that he has been in the asylum for 30 years. From this, it can be deduced that the game takes place in the year 2001, four years before the original Twisted Metal game takes place. *Twisted Metal: Black can be seen on a billboard in the game "Downhill Domination" which was also made by Incognito See Also *Twisted Metal: Black Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal: Black Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal: Black Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal: Black Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal: Black Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games